Alice's Christmas Surprise
by DanH2010
Summary: Danny had a surprise planned for Alice but what is it? And will Alice manage to get a peek before the big day? x


Danny stood in his surgery surveying his handiwork and smiled widely, Christmas this year was going to be that little bit extra special! He dusted his hands off and looked around making sure everything was exactly where it should be. If he was correct in his thinking Alice wasn't going to be able to resist coming in here, she had zero patience!

Woman liked to think then men didn't listen and for the most part they didn't….Danny though always tried to give Alice what she wanted and one night as they lay in their room on a cold winters night in July she had admitted that she missed snow. That she wanted to go outside and have snowball fights with the kids and build snowmen and make snow angels. His initial thought had been to plan a holiday for all of them but a few unexpected repairs to the surgery had put the skids on that. There was no way he was going to be able to import snow, Decemeber was the height of the African summer, that was when he had to get creative! He had planned for it in the last 5 months and it seems his labours had paid off, it was Christmas eve night and he was putting the finishing touches on his surprise for Alice and he just knew she was going to love it...he hoped!

* * *

Alice sat on the veranda stairs, her feet tapping on the bottom step. She usually sat at the top of the veranda but she had a certain affinity for the spot, her eys glanced to it as she thought back. That stair is where she and Danny had their near miss kiss. It felt like so long ago where they had been this mismatched couple. She loving him from afar, sure he had feelings for another but still unable to stop the love she felt from building. sometimes she wished she could go back to that time and tell herself to calm down, that everythng was going to work out, that one day she would be able to kiss Danny whenever she wanted, and this time anyone drove up it wouldn't interrupt them!

So here she sat, tapping her foot on her favourite stair, staring down at the surgery wondering what on earth Danny was doing. He had been very furtive recently, she had never been able to get a straight answer regarding all the packages which had been arriving and the surgery was completely off limits to her! With no surgery and a non fussy 3 month old Robert recently she had nothing to do and her mind was spinning scenario after scenario as to what he was doing.

It was a surprise for her, that much she knew. The problem was last time he tired to surprise her they ended up with the caravan of death…..and she was suddenly terrified as to what he was doing in her surgery…..or possibly to it! Ok she couldn't do this anything and she sprang to her feet and was about to bolt down there when Danny squeezed himself through a crack in the door and then locked it behind him. He then swaggered, yes, swaggered up to the house looking supremely happy with himself. He spotted her and smiled wider.

His stride lengthened and he reached her in no time, "Kids in bed?" he asked.

"Yes, what are you doing down there?" she said quickly.

He laughed and pulled her gently to her feet, she was stood on the bottom step so they were face to face. "This is killing you isn't it?"

She glanced down at the surgery and then back to him, "I'm just worried about what you are doing to my surgery."

He raised his eyebrows and twirled a strand of her hair around his finger, "Your surgery? And here I thought I was here first…."

"Yeah but when we married what was yours became mine." she retorted.

"And your stuff is mine too?" he asked running a finger down her cheek.

"Oh no, that stuff is still mine." Alice laughed.

He rubbed his nose with hers and kissed her softly. "You will have to wait."

"Wait?" she moaned. "Can you give me a little clue?"

"No, because anytime I give you a clue to anything you get it right away…." Danny told her simply, his green eyes dancing with joy.

"Not my fault your clues are rubbish." she muttered.

"What was that?"

She straightened up and smiled at him innocently, "Nothing!"

"Just be patient, all will be revealed after Santa Claus has been."

At the mention of Santa she was reminded of a little incident last year, "Please tell me Dupe isn't planning on coming down the chimney this year." she begged.

"I can't believe that he actually did it last year!" he laughed.

"Well you just had to bet him 5 crates of whiskey that he wouldn't!" she chided. "He have poor Charlie the fright of her life. She thought she was hearing voices." Alice was chuckling now.

"When Dupe was stuck up the chimney he began to shout, its hot in here and i need beer so please pull me out." Danny sang.

"And then YOU suggest going down there after him. Thank God I was here or I dread to think what might have happened between you and Dupe most of the family would still be stuck down there!" Alice added between bursts of laughter.

"Ok smarty pants, just because you suggested wriggling out of his Santa costume. We could have done without his half naked Santa routine though!"

"At least he had boxers on!" Alice declared, "Had he went commando I think all of us would be in therapy for the rest of our natural lives!"

Danny smiled and was about to pull her close for a kiss when a cry filled the air. They both looked towards the house. "Daddy is needed." he told her and kissed her gently. "Remember, no surgery until Christmas day…."

"I know, I know…." and as he walked inside Alice sat back down looking at the surgery wondering how she could get in there without breaking her promise….then she smiled, it was Christmas in a couple of hours, all she had to do was wait until a minute past 12.…but how to get in….Dupes Christmas escapade filled her mind and she grinned as in the distance stood the chimney large and almost inviting. "Just a few more hours now…." she murmured to herself.

* * *

Alice lay in bed watching the clock. Danny had drifted off a few hours ago, she was too wired, nervous but excited at what was awaiting her in the surgery. A few hours ago as Danny had been in the shower she had slipped from the house and moved the ladders around the back of the surgery. She had checked and it was still locked up tight and all the windows covered. There had been a tiny crack and when she squinted she still couldn't see anything inside. he was trying really hard to keep this secret secret!

By the time she made it back up to the house Danny was leaving the bathroom in shorts and a t-shirt rubbing his hair with a towel. He knew exactly where she had been but not what she had been up to. He had pulled her close during the night and she had fell asleep but had ended up dreaming that Danny had managed to put their surgery on wheels and was driving it to and from appointments! That had woke her up quick and the clock ticked onto a minute past 12. Moving gently and quietly she got up, pulled on some jogging bottoms and left the room. Danny sat up in bed got up and peeked out of the window and laughed as he saw her heading down towards the surgery. "I can read you like a book Alice." he said quietly in the darkness.

Alice walked quickly in the darkness down to her surgery carrying a large black torch, the beam slashing through the darkness. She reached it in no time and set up her ladder. Once atop the roof she began to have second thoughts. Whatever this was, good or bad, Danny had went to a lot of trouble ensuring it remained a secret and she was going behindhis back to find out what it was? It just killed her not knowing! His surprises weren't all that bad either, like the caravan of death, once you got past the initial fear of dying a painful death it was actually pretty good….she was about to head back to the ladder, go home, snuggle up with her husband and thank her angels for bringing her here when Danny's head appeared from the spot her ladder was. She didn't even try to deny what she was doing, it was written all over his face, "You knew?"

"Oh yeah, I know you too well. It really was killing you?" he told her.

She nodded and sat back on the roof, "Its not that I don't trust you, you know."

"I know, its my superman tendencies that tend to terrify you."

She smiled and nodded again.

"You wanna see?" he motioned down towards his surprise.

"You mean its alright?"

"Seeing as its..." he glanced at his watch, "Quarter past twelve, yeah."

Alice moved cautiously towards the ladder.

"I need to pop in for five minutes but I'll come out and get you when its ready ok?"

She nodded and when she reached the bottom of the ladder. He came out a few minutes later.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yup." and came up behind her putting a hand over her eyes.

"Danny…" she breathed.

"Humour me, I planned this along time and I want it to be perfect."

"How long is long?" she asked as he gently moved her forward.

"Since July." he admitted.

"July? Wow." she murmured.

"Well we had the conversation in bed and I started plotting, reach forward and open the door will you?"

Alice's had closed around the handle. "What conversation? We had a few." she asked sarcastically.

His mouth was close to her ear, and he uncovered her eyes. "The one where you said you missed snow."

Alice's vision cleared and she gasped, everywhere she looked was, well Christmassy. There was a blue fluorescent light above them that gave the room a colder feel. There were white trees along the back wall and some sort of white dust on the floor along with rolls of fake snow. A breathless laugh escaped as she walked further inside to see fake icicles hanging from the ceiling and snowflakes on the walls. "This….this is...wow." she said genuinely speechless.

Danny took her hand and brought her towards the pens. Tinsel was around the top and they were covered by white sheets, inside the one closest the wall was a family of polar bears, fake of course, lit by a small lamp. "This is for the kids, I think Charlie and Robbie will enjoy it at least. Next door stood penguins and snowmen, "Should get some nice pictures too." on the floor of those two cages were extra large chunks of polystyrene.

"When I said I missed snow I didn't think…" she murmured seeing all the trouble he'd gone to.

"I know I had planned a holiday but…."

Alice heard the uncertainity in his voice and turned to kissed him quickly. "This is much better than a holiday."

He looked visibly relieved, "There's one more thing."

"Really?"

He took her hand and took her over the hearth. There were logs ready for a fire, along with a bucket of champagne chilling. "This is for later, when the kids are in bed.

He picked up a remote control, "But this is for now." and he pressed a button. Mariah Carey began to sing, "All I want for Christmas is you." he murmured.

"You had me since the first time I saw you." she murmured wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He pressed another button and a fan spun above them showering them in snow. Alice laughed in delight looking up, then back at her husband. Snow dusted his head and shoulders but all she saw was the love shining from his eyes.

"I love you so much Danny." she murmured still in awe in all he'd do for her, just because she said she missed snow.

And to think, she'd been worried about what he'd do, the best Christmases she had involved this man and their family. Never again would she doubt him, every action he did for her came from his heart. She never doubted how much he loved her.

And as snow fell slowly on and around them they shared a kiss, knowing that they didn't have to wish for each other...

**A/N Very quick Christmas fic, should have been put up for Christmas day but Christmas eve is a very busy day for me and i couldn't guarentee i would be able to get it up, so here we are.  
Apologies for the rubbishness of it, i tried to write fluff and was completely vibeless :(  
ANYWAY I just want to wish all my readers and reviewers a VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS AND AN AWESOME NEW YEAR :D I appreciate every single one of you who take the time out now only to read but review my fics xxx**


End file.
